Somebody To Love
by XTwilightFreakX
Summary: chelsea was supposed to go to a justin bieber concert but she lost her ticket and somehow ended up meeting justin will they fall in love and can chelsea handel being with the worlds hottest teenage singer. first fanfic so plz r
1. Chapter 1

_**"Chelsea, wake up", my mom screamed from downstairs.**_

_**"Ughh" I groaned, shoving a pillow to my face and turned over.**_

_**"Chelsea this is the last time..." I interrupt her before she starts her speech about being lazy and irresponsible and blah blah blah.**_

_**"Fine. I'm getting up", I say groggily and sit up.**_

_**I walk downstairs to see mum cooking breakfast.**_

_**"Mum, I'm going with jess to Justin Bieber's concert in the evening then I'm spending the whole day there and then I'll go to school from there.''**_

_**"Ok, only if you have finished your homework. Have you?'' she asked**_

_**"Yes mom, it's all done", I said even though I hadn't even started my homework but it's not like she was going to check.**_

_**''What's for breakfast?'' I ask**_

_**"Pancakes'' she replies**_

_**I get a plate and plop 2 pancakes on it and covered it with vanilla ice cream and syrup. My mouth immediately started to water. I take my plate to the living room and watch some TV till it's about 2:00. So I decide to catch up on my sleep since I have 2 hours till I have to start getting ready for the concert.**_

_**I walk back over to the kitchen.**_

_**"Mom could you wake me up at 5 so I can get ready for the concert?" I ask my mum**_

_**"Sure "**_

_**So I go back up to my room and snuggle into my bed and then go to sleep**_

_**I stretch my arms and turn around to look at the clock.**_

_**''SHIT!'', I scream and hurriedly get out of bed**_

_**''Shit, shit, shit", I mutter as I look on the ground for some clothes for the concert. It was 6:15 and the concert started 15 mins ago and it would take me an hour to get to the concert. I search my closet for some clothes, which wasn't so easy because when I take my clothes of I just chuck them in the cupboard or the floor .I hastily grab a white tank top and denim shorts grab some long necklaces, sunnies and my make up kit. Then I fly down the stairs as if I was caught on fire.**_

_**''MUM!", I scream**_

_**''MUM! '', I scream again and walk into her room. I found her sleeping on her bed like a fucking angel! I walk up to her bed and shake her. She was a light sleeper so she woke up easily.**_

_**''OMG mum why didn't you wake me up?… actually don't answer that. But I need a ride to the Justin bieber concert and I'm already late'' I shake her again. "Could you give me a ride?''**_

_**''Now?'' she asks groggily**_

_**"Yes mum now", I say frustrated because jess was going to kill me.**_

_**"Mom'' I say pulling her arm and making her sit up right.**_

_**''Fine, I'm getting up, I'm getting up'' she says getting out of bed and putting her slippers on**_

_**''C'mon mum '' I say impatiently dragging her out the door and to the garage.**_

_**She got into the car and drove away. I put my seatbelt on and took my make up bag out. And hastily put some mascara on and put some finishing touches on my face.**_

_**''Are we there yet?'' I asked looking around**_

_**''Nearly", She said and turned around a corner.**_

_**"Do you think you could pick us up aswell? at about 8:00" I ask**_

_**"All right" She says and turned around another corner.**_

_**''Here, we are "She said stopping outside the hall.**_

''_**Have fun'' She said but I was already out the door and walking up the path to the front door of the hall as I mumbled a "I will" . I hastily grabbed the ticket out of my purse.**_

_**''SHIT'' the ticket slipped out of my hand because I was in such a hurry and I ran after it but it just soared higher and higher and I jumped and I jumped but it was just too high.**_

_**''SHIT'' I sweared again sighing in frustration. How the hell am I ever going to get into the concert now? Jess is going to be sooooo pissed.**_

_**I walk up to the entrance and tried to sneak past the guard but it didn't exactly work out.**_

''_**Hey, where's your ticket?'' the guard asked**_

_**''um... I had it when I was coming here but it flew out of my hand right now ''I tried to explain.**_

_**''Yeah, likely story and I won a billion bucks yesterday'' He said folding his arms**_

_**''But it's a true story, it really happened '' I tried to reason with him.**_

_**''Miss I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave''**_

_**I groaned. 'Fine, whatever'' I say walking away**_

_**''It's not like I want to go to this stupid concert anyway'' I muttered turning into an alleyway.**_

_**''Stupid guard, stupid clock, stupid time, stupid world'' I mutter kicking a pebble.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**''Stupid guard, stupid clock, stupid time, stupid world'' I mutter kicking a pebble while walking down an alleyway.**_

_**Someone abruptly opened the door to the left and I walked right into it.**_

_**"OUCH" I scream as I fall on my ass.**_

_**"I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize someone might be standing on the other side'' someone leaned down next to me.**_

_**"Are you all right?" he asked. I looked at him and when I saw who it was I was stunned into silence. The person standing next to me was none other than Justin Bieber. I couldn't freaking believe it. I met Justin Bieber in an alleyway. How twisted is that? I was so close to him that I could see every single strand of his glorious brown hair.**_

_**"Um….." I say intelligently. He just stares at me with those big deep brown eyes.**_

_**"Yeah... I think I'll be all right" I said finally regaining my senses and also because I didn't want to seem like an idiot in front of Justin.**_

_**"Look I'm really sorry and I hope you're not hurt or anything", we both get up while he still stares at him.**_

_**"Nah its fine" I say.**_

_**"How about I repay you with lunch tomorrow" he asks**_

_**"i don't think... "I start to reject him because I just thought he was being nice and didn't really want to have lunch with me.**_

_**"C'mon my treat" he insists interrupting me.**_

_**"Well, Ok"I couldn't exactly refuse to spend time with JUSTIN BIEBER! As soon as I say that Justin smiles.**_

_**"Cool, meet me at then Gloria Jeans coffee shop at Elizabeth Street at 3:00"**_

_**"Ok, by the way I'm Chelsea, Chelsea Doyle" I say sticking out my hand for him to shake it.**_

_**"Justin" he says "Justin Bieber" he says and takes my hand and gives it a good shake.**_

_**"I think it's no mystery that you are", he grins when I say this.**_

_**I suddenly remember why I am here and say "hey do you think you could do me a favour?" I ask**_

_**"Sure, anything."**_

_**"Well I was supposed to meet my friend here but I lost my ticket and the guard wouldn't let me in. So ... do you think you could find a way to let me in?"**_

_**"Well I could let you in through the back stage entrance", he says opening the door that he came through.**_

_**"Are you sure you wouldn't get in trouble or anything?" I ask concerned.**_

_**"Well it is my concert" he smiles cheekily "so I don't think I'll get into any trouble for letting a friend in at my own concert. So ... no I don't think I'll get in any trouble."**_

_**I couldn't help but smile like an idiot when he called me his friend.**_

_**"Ok, I'll come" I say walking through the door while Justin follows.**_

_**"C'mon this way" he says taking my hand, leading me through a hallway with like a billion doors. I don't exactly know where we went because I was too busy staring at his hand holding my hand. Before I knew it we were standing behind some curtains and I was pretty sure behind those curtains there would be a lot of girls that would die, literally, to be in my place.**_

_**"When you walk through the curtains on the side here" he points to the edge of the curtains "just walk down the steps" he explains.**_

_**"Um "I fidget nervously.**_

_**"Don't worry, no one will even notice you"**_

_**"Gee thanks Justin" I say smiling.**_

_**"You know I didn't mean it that way" he says grinning.**_

_**"Yeah I know" I say.**_

_**"Well see you tomorrow "I say walking over to the edge of the curtain.**_

_**"For sure" he says and waves at me**_

_**I walk around the curtains and oh my fucking god everyone and I mean EVERYONE is staring at me.**_

_**Justin was sooooo wrong. I slowly walk down the steps and walk through the crowd looking for jess. It wasn't exactly hard to find jess with her blonde hair flying everywhere and the pink tank top helped a little too. Jess was what you'd call gorgeous. She had blue eyes and blond hair she was fairly tall and she looked like a model. Me and jess have been friends since kindergarten**_

_**Ï walked up to her and she was watching me with eyes as wide as saucers. "Jess, I'm sorry. I lost my ticket and..."**_

_**She interrupted me with jumping all over the place like a freaking bunny." Oh my god you went backstage! Did you meet Justin?", She didn't wait for me to answer "you probably did didn't you?"**_

_**"Um...jess?"**_

_**"Well if I was backstage I would have tried to meet him" she babbled on**_

_**"Jess ?"**_

_**"Well you're not exactly me so you probably didn't meet him"**_

_**"JESS" I shout**_

_**"Sheesh, Chels. You didn't have to shout" she said**_

_**"Yeah I wouldn't have to shout if you'd let me talk "I reply**_

_**"Whatever chels I won't...", she was cut off by a crowd of screaming girls.**_

_**We looked up at the stage to see Justin bieber coming onto the stage to do his other songs.**_

_**He started by clapping his hands in the air and then everyone else started to do it as well then I started to look around to see if I know anyone else here.**_

_**"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" jess starts squealing again.**_

_**"Now what?" I say as I turn around to look at her**_

_**"Justin's totally staring at you" jess said**_

_**I turn around to look at Justin and sure enough he was staring at me. I smiled and he waved back. A couple of girls in front of us started squealing thinking that Justin was waving at them until they realised he wasn't even looking at them but behind them . Then they turned around and started glaring daggers at me .I just showed them my middle finger and smiled sweetly then mouthed 'fuck you' and Justin cracked up in the middle of his song.**_

_**"Sorry, sorry, sorry" he apologized and carried on with his song but he was grinning the whole way through.**_

_**"I would just like to dedicate this song to a girl that I met just an hour ago. I know your listening and this song is for you "he says into the mike while he stares at me. Then he starts singing somebody to love.**_

_**Jess started squealing again "by 'girl' he means you right?", She doesn't even wait for me to answer. "I knew it, I was right. You totally did meet Justin" she babbles on through the whole concert.**_

_**"Goodnight everyone and have a great night "Justin says after he performed the last song for the night. Then he started to walk off the stage but stopped in his tracks as if he seemed to remember something and turns around to me and holds up three fingers. I nod to show that I remember our date. Well I wasn't exactly sure it was a date but whatever. Justin smiles and walks of the stage.**_

_**"What did that mean?" Jess asked**_

_**"I'll tell you when we get home" I tell her. I just couldn't have this conversation right now. If i tell her she'd probably just end up squealing the whole way home.**_

_**"You, better "she says**_

_**"Let's get out of here" I drag her to the door, pushing people aside, even though the concert is over people weren't exactly eager to get out. We walked through a hallway full of metal detectors and loads of other security stuff that I had no idea even existed.**_

_**"C'mon chels, what happened?", Jess asked eagerly.**_

_**"I'll tell you later, I can't be bothered explaining" I say as we walk out the door and onto the footpath.**_

_**"Fine, be that way" she says folding her arms. From all the time I've spent with jess I know that she only folds her arms when she doesn't get what she wants. But it didn't take long for her foul mood to wear off. After a couple of minutes she was off babbling again.**_

_**"The concert was wicked. I can't believe you missed half of it. But you did make up for it by meeting Justin Bieber. Well actually I should say I think you made up for it by meeting Justin Bieber because I don't know for sure if you actually met him or not because someone ", she glares at me when she says someone "wouldn't tell me about what happened." I rolled my eyes.**_

_**"Whatever, you can't guilt trip me into telling you what happened" I say**_

_**She just ignores me and keeps babbling on. I just blocked her out and started looking around.**_

_**We waited and we waited but my parents were nowhere in sight. The street was completely empty and then I saw a limo and I thought it was just going to go past us but it stopped right in front of us. Then someone inside the limo rolled down their window and a deep male voice said "Do you need a ride?"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**We waited and we waited but my parents were nowhere in sight. The street was completely empty and then I saw a limo and I thought it was just going to go past us but it stopped right in front of us. Then someone inside the limo rolled down their window and a deep male voice said "Do you need a ride?"**_

_**The person who was speaking to me right now was none other than Justin Bieber. This was the second time in one day we'd seen each other. Jess furiously nudged me telling me to say yes.**_

_**"I don't know my mum always tells me to never accept rides from strangers" I say.**_

_**"Well I can't exactly be a stranger no if you were going out with me tomorrow" Jess's eyes were wide open in shock at that one. I guess I should have told her something about what happened.**_

_**"Well, I suppose I can risk it this time" I say grinning**_

_**"Aren't you just a rebel" he said mockingly but the grin on his face gave away that he was only joking. I got ion the car and jess followed. I've never sat in a limo before but seriously limos are AWESOME. Everything's made of black leather, except for the TV and the mini fridge but I always had a thing for black leather. It just felt really... OH MY GOD. I'm thinking of black leather when I'm sitting right next to... Well in front of Justin bieber. I am such a total freak. Jess nudged me in the stomach with her elbow telling me to introduce her to Justin since they haven't met each other.**_

_**"Um... Justin this is jess, jess this is Justin"**_

_**"Hey, how's it going" Justin asked**_

_**"Oh, I'm fine" jess said in a daze.**_

_**"Where do you want us to drop you off?", Justin asked.**_

_**"Jess's house will be fine" I say giving him the address**_

_**"So..." I say trying to fill in the awkward silence**_

_**"The concert was great by the way ", jess gushed filling in for me.**_

_**"Thanks" Justin said shyly. Awkward silence again...**_

_**"So what did you do yesterday?" I asked Justin**_

_**"Nothing special just slept in because I just came back from Toronto and I was just really tired" he said looking at me.**_

_**"Fun" I say jokingly**_

_**"You know it" he says winking at me. I smile.**_

_**"What did you do yesterday?", He asks looking right at me.**_

_**"Nothing much, woke up, went to school, got bored to death, came back home watched some TV ate dinner, went to sleep. Same old same old." I respond.**_

_**"Fun" he said repeating what I said.**_

_**"You know it" I say right back at him winking at him just as he did. We laugh together.**_

_**"Um, chels were here" jess said looking out the window.**_

_**"Well I better go" I said to Justin**_

_**"Yeah" he said**_

_**"Um... bye" I said not moving at all.**_

_**"Bye" he said staring at me.**_

_**"Oh for crying out loud" I heard jess mutter. She grabbed my hand practically dragged me out the door.**_

_**"Bye Justin" jess said closing the door behind me.**_

_**"See you tomorrow" I heard Justin shout as jess closed the door in his face.**_

_**"That wasn't nice. I was still saying goodbye." I exclaim**_

_**Jess scoffs and says "yeah and that goodbye would have taken a whole day"**_

_**"No it wouldn't have"**_

_**"Yeah whatever helps you sleep at night" she says skipping right up to the porch."I can't believe JUSTIN BIEBER gave us a ride home. Can you believe it?"She said literally jumping up and down on the porch. I looked behind us to see if Justin's car was still there and thankfully it wasn't so he doesn't have to look at this lunatic episode of hers. "Who would have thought? And he was freaking nice too. And you guys were totally into each other and the..."She got the keys out of her purse and unlocked the door.**_

_**"Wait, wait, wait what are you talking about? We weren't into each other. we were just talking", I say defending myself.**_

_**"Yeah you were, you guys were totally into each other. You were like staring at each other the whole way here.", She walked into the house and turned on all the lights. It was totally dark because her parents weren't they went away to some dinner party and they trusted jess enough to leave jess alone for a whole weekend.**_

_**"No we weren't" I say.**_

_**"Yeah you were and don't try and deny it" she sang while skipping through the hallway.**_

_**"Whatever, I'm calling my mum"**_

_**"OK" I go into the living room and dial my parents' number.**_

_**"Hello" my mum says.**_

_**"Mum where were you. You were supposed to meet us ages ago outside the hall after the concert" I say frustrated.**_

_**"Sorry honey, we got stuck in a meeting and I thought you had money with you so you could just catch a train or a bus. Did you get home all right?", She asks concerned.**_

_**"Yes mum we got a ride" I say.**_

_**"Oh honey don't tell me you accepted a ride from a strange"**_

_**"No mum. It wasn't a stranger. We knew him." I didn't have to tell her that even though we knew him. He had no idea who we were before today.**_

_**"Well that's all right then", she said**_

_**"Mum I have to go. I just wanted to tell you that we got home. So bye."**_

_**"Ok, honey bye"**_

_**"Bye mom" I say as I hang up.**_

_**I walk out of the living room, down the hallway and into the kitchen. Where jess was busy looking for something in the drawers.**_

_**"So what are we having for dinner?"**_

_**"Pizza" she says holding up twenty bucks.**_

_**"BBQ Chicken" we both say together and fall over laughing because tha'ts what we always get when we order pizza and nothing else after a very unfortunate accident.**_

_**"What movie should we watch tonight?",Jess asked.**_

_**"She's the man" I say picking our all time favourite, smilingn happily**_

_**"Let's set it up" jess and I walked to the living room and closed all the blinds. Then put the movie in and covered the couch with blankets. Then we went back to the kitchen to cook some popcorn and I opened one can of coke and left it on the shelf. so hopefully it would be flat by the time we start watching the jess put the popcorn in the microwave.**_

_**"So what happened?" Jess asked suddenly leaning back on the shelf.**_

_**"When what happened?" I asked because I had no idea what she was talking about.**_

_**"You know what I am talking about. What happened between you and Justin?",She elaborated.**_

_**"Well I was walking through an alleyway after I stupidly lost my ticket and apparently there was a door there that led right backstage. Suddenly Justin opened the door and being the big idiot that I am I walked right into it. The he felt sorry that he accidentally hit me and now he's taking me out to lunch tomorrow. Then I tell him about meeting you and how they won't let me in so he offers to take me through the back and viola. happy, now you know all that happened." I say waving my hands in the air dramatically. While jess just squeals and badgers me with questions about how he smells up close and how silky his hair is. (Like I'd know) until I finally said.**_

_**"Hey look, the popcorn is done, let's watch the movie."**_

_**I walk into the living room before she starts up again. When I reached the living room, I grabbed the remote and plopped myself on the couch and jess does the same. Sometime after that we had pizza, finished the movie and dozed off.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Chels" Jess shook me "Wake up" I groaned and tried to block her out by turning away from her. After that there was silence and I thought I'd won and could sleep for longer. Which was pretty stupid of me because I should have remembered jess knew all my secrets but you have to admit I was half asleep.**_

_**Jess started tickling me and if you knew me you would know that I was super sensitive to tickling even though I was half asleep. I thrashed around the bed giggling my head off.**_

_**"Fine, I'm getting up" I say sitting up and cursing her repeatedly in my mind.**_

_**I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it's 7:00!**_

_**"Jess you can't just wake me up at 7:00 on a weekend!"I scream at her as you've probably realized by now I'm not really a morning person.**_

_**"Well we do have to get you ready for your date today" She says. She probably can't wait for me to get up so she can dress me up.**_

_**"Which is in ..."I try to figure out how many hours there are between 7am and 3pm. This took me a while because I'm not really a math person either. "8 hours. So I think I have plenty of time. So if you don't mind I'd like to go back to sleep." While I lie back down and squish a pillow to my face.**_

_**"Fine" She scoffs "but I'll be back in an hour and no negotiating" She says sternly.**_

_**"Whatever" I mutter and go back to sleep.**_

_**"Chels" Jess shakes me "You have to wake up now. I've lost 15 mins that we will never get back"**_

_**"Oh My God, You serious?" I ask. "What about you give me 15 more minutes?" I try to plead with her.**_

_**"No way, I already gave you an extra hour. Now get up and take a shower"**_

_**"But..."**_

_**"NOW!" She says fiercely.**_

_**"Ok, Ok I thought you were supposed to be my friend" I say walking across the room lazily to the bathroom.**_

_**"Remember to condition your hair twice" She tells me, while I just shut the door in her face.**_

_**I turn on the shower and get in and just sit under the hot shower letting the hot water roll down my back. I grab the shampoo and remember to condition twice as jess instructed. Then when the whole bathroom was filled with steam and I realized it's probably been about an hour I decided to get out. I knew there was the whole global thing going on but I just couldn't help staying in the shower for ages. My dad got pissed at me every time I did this but after a while he just gave up.**_

_**I walked out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel and the first thing I saw was the HUGE pile of clothes lying on the floor. And as soon as I walked out she started up.**_

_**"So I decided you should just keep it simple because you don't want to come across as desperate. So wear these denim shorts with this cute little white top and this sleeveless jacket. Then wear these high heels." She shows me all of her clothes since we practically live in each other's house we don't bother taking clothes back and forth. My closet was practically half full of Jess's house and her closet was half full of mine. "Then just so you don't look like too simple you should wear this necklace" She held up this really long beaded necklace.**_

_**"Then just wear some mascara, some eyeliner and put on that lip gloss" She said pointing to a little tube lying on her dressing table. "So what do you think?"**_

_**"Um...I didn't know I needed a personal stylist" I put on the shorts which by the way are waaaaayyyyy too short.**_

_**"Oh come on I'm just trying to help"" she says**_

_**"Pfft" I say putting on the jacket over the top.**_

_**"So seriously" she says ignoring me "What do you think?", She looks at me expectantly.**_

_**"Um...it's great?" It came out sounding like more of a question than an answer but Jess was satisfied. She started talking about how the white top and the jacket makes my face look sharper and blah blah blah, which is total bullshit because clothes are just something to wear and can't change the way my face looks but I would never say that to jess because then she'd just start giving me a lecture about being so pessimistic and against everything.**_

_**"Now let me do your make up" she says making me sit in front of her dressing table. I groaned.**_

_**"You know I'm just trying to help and the least you could do is be grateful." I don't even try to tell her that I never asked for her help. So I just keep quiet.**_

_**"Open your eyes" She says leaning right up to my face.**_

_**"They are already open" I say frustrated.**_

_**"Open them wider" she says impatiently. She immediately gets to work on my eyes and then puts some lip gloss on my lips. And...**_

_**"Voila" Jess says.**_

_**"You do know that I could have done that by myself" I say getting up.**_

_**"Yeah right" she says stuffing all of her clothes back into the closet.**_

_**"I totally could have" I say brushing my hair**_

_**"Yeah, whatever" she says closing her closet, trying to keep all of the clothes in her closet from falling out.**_

_**"Let's get something to eat" she says walking out the door. I get up from the chair and follow her down the stairs.**_

_**"What are we having?"I say walking into the kitchen.**_

_**"Cold pizza" she says putting down two cardboard boxes in front of me. She walked up to a cupboard and took out two plates.**_

_**"Dig in" she says giving me a plate. I get three slices of pizza and place them on my plate. Jess does the same and we both walk into the living room together. Everything was just the same as we left it last night. Blankets on the couch, blinds closed.**_

_**We just sat down on the couch and watched some TV. Commenting on whether or not the guys that came up on TV were hot or not and soon enough it was 1:56 and I decided it was time to go because it would take me about 50 mins to get to Elizabeth Street.**_

_**"So I better get going" I get up.**_

_**"Yeah"**_

_**"You sure you won't get bored staying here all by yourself?",I say to her.**_

_**"No it's fine. I'll call madi or something. Just go and have fun" she says pushing me out the front door and handing me my purse and sunglasses.**_

_**"You sure?" I ask**_

_**"Yes I'm sure. Now go have fun.**_

_**"All right. So bye" I say walking down the porch. I walk down the driveway and make it to the train station in 10 mins. Normally it would take me 15 mins but I guess I just couldn't wait to see Justin.**_

_**The next train to the city would be here in 5 mins. So I buy my ticket and get some chips for the ride. The train arrives just on time. I lift my sunny up and get on. I walked down the aisle looking for an empty seat (which wasn't hard to find because mostly everyone was at home or at work. So it was fairly empty). I sat on a chair near the window. I took the chips out of my purse and watched the blur of nature go by.**_

_**"Now arriving at Spencer Station" The robotic voice lady said.**_

_**I grab my and walk to the door. The train comes to a halt and I open the door. I push my sunglasses down and walk out of the station turned around the corner. Elizabeth Street wasn't far from Spencer station so it wouldn't take me long to get there.**_

_**I crossed the road and that's when I started to worry. What if he isn't there? What if he decides not to come? What if he thinks I'm not important enough? But all my doubts went away when I turned another corner and I saw a huge crowd of people outside Gloria Jean's coffee shop. A lot of them had cameras so I knew they were paparazzi and I knew Justin had to be here. I push past them entered the coffee shop. This wasn't very easy because they all wanted to keep their spot.**_

_**I walk down the aisle looking for Justin and find him sitting at the back, probably to stop the paparazzi getting any shots of us together. So we could have some privacy.**_

_**"Hey"I say sitting down infront of him.**_

can u guys plz comment!i feel like only seven ppl read my story...ok maybe some of u have added my story to ur favourite story thing but if u reviewed my story it,d make my day. i feel like a retard


	5. AN

Soz guys for not uploading for so long. I thought it wasn't really a good story so I couldn't be bothered finishing it but Ill probs post a new chapter up in a week or so when I can actually be stuffed. But it will be soon lol. Omg just watched Justin biebers new rap. Its awesome if u haven't checked it out yet well…..u should check out this link .com/watch?v=NgskC9p6zXk lol well cya but ill post another chapter up soon. And one last thing thing did Justin look hot or wat on csi!


End file.
